


under your sky

by bunnyfarts



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfarts/pseuds/bunnyfarts
Summary: otoya wants to do something different, eiichi wants to stay in bed. i am terrible with summaries.





	under your sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaanaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaanaai/gifts).



> happy birthday ana, i hope you like it ;w;

“You promised me we’d do something fun.” The pout was evident in Otoya’s voice, as he poked his sleeping partner in the shoulder.  
A whine fell from Eiichi’s lips as he rolled onto his back. “But that means getting out of bed.”  
“Eiichi,” the redhead poked his partner’s nose, “we’re going out today.”  
Bleary violet eyes focused on the red and tan blur in front of him. His glasses sat on the bedside table, and he couldn’t be bothered with grabbing them. Grabbing them meant his skin would be exposed to the cold air, and that was unacceptable. “Couldn’t we watch a movie or something and stay in bed?”  
“I went with you to that car show last week.”  
“And you had a wonderful time, you said so yourself.”  
A sigh. “It’s time we do something a little more…interactive.”  
Eiichi grinned. “What could possibly be more interactive than staying in bed and enjoying each other over and over again?”  
Otoya’s hands cupped the older man’s face, leaning down but not letting their lips touch. “There’s only one thing I can think of.”  
“Yes, Otoya…tell me,” Eiichi’s voice was a dreamy sigh, his mind filled with lewd thoughts.  
The redhead stood, pulling on his clothes quickly and grabbing his phone. He sent a quick text, and pulled the blankets off of Eiichi’s body. The older man whined even louder, and curled into a ball. A ball in ugly patterned boxers and even uglier socks.  
The door opened, revealing Yamato in his usual sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. “Are you fucking kidding me, why isn’t he up?”  
Eiichi looked at his groupmate, and back to Otoya. “What, are we having a threeway?”  
Otoya shook his head, and threw a tshirt and track pants at his partner. “Put these on.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Violet eyes narrowed, but Eiichi did as he was told. He slowly got dressed, and shot suspicious looks at Yamato and Otoya. When he was fully clothed, he put on a pair of sneakers the giant blond all but threw at him. Rude. “I’m dressed, now will you tell me what you have planned?”  
Otoya beckoned for him to follow. Eiichi frowned, but fell into step behind his partner. Yamato stayed behind HEAVENS’ leader, ready to grab him if he tried to make a break for it.  
Eiji waved cheerfully from the kitchen, and handed Otoya a cooler. “I took the liberty of packing lunch, and there’s plenty of water. Have fun!” He playfully winked at Yamato as he passed, then busied himself with washing dishes.  
The redhead led his partner and Yamato out of HEAVENS’ dorm, and out of the Raging Entertainment building to a field nearby. Syo, Ren and Reiji were waiting for them, the latter holding a soccer ball.   
“It’s about time,” Ren chuckled, “I was beginning to worry. I’m guessing Chichi didn’t want to get out of bed?”  
Eiichi frowned at the nickname, and crossed his arms. “You got me out of my warm bed for soccer?”  
“Yeah?” Otoya grinned, and grabbed his partner’s hand. “I just wanted to share something I enjoy with you.” He placed a soft kiss on Eiichi’s beauty mark. “But don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you just because we’re dating.”  
Yamato nudged Eiichi toward Reiji. “Come on, we’re teaming up with Kotobuki.”  
“We’re gonna destroy you guys!” Syo stood with his hands on his hips, and a cheeky grin on his face.   
Ren tapped his chin with a finger, deep in thought. “Anyone want to place bets?”  
“If we win,” Eiichi spoke up, “Otoya must watch all of the Fast and Furious movies with me.”  
“And if we win,” the redhead crossed his arms, “Eiichi will help out at the orphanage with me for a month.”  
Eiichi mirrored his partner’s posture while he thought about the terms. “You’re on.” Those stakes were a lot higher than his own, but he had full confidence in his team. Yamato had a lot of skill and knowledge of the game, Reiji was quick, and Eiichi had amazing reflexes and flexibility. This game was in the bag, and he could smell the popcorn already.  
“Alright guys,” Reiji set the ball down in the middle of the field, “let’s have a nice, clean game!”

An hour later, Eiichi was curled in the fetal position in the middle of the field. His glasses were broken, grass stains all over his clothes, and dirt smeared on his face. Reiji was patting his head, while Yamato wolfed down a sandwich in frustration.  
Syo and Ren headed toward the car they had called, while Otoya approached his partner. He knelt on the ground next to Eiichi’s head, and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. I promised the kids we’d go kart racing, you’ll need to meet me by 8 in the morning.”  
Eiichi whined, but caught Otoya’s wrist before he could stand. He placed a soft kiss on the redhead’s palm. If it made Otoya happy, he’d do it, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t complain too much about being awake at such an ungodly hour on his day off.


End file.
